


Handprint

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Deal With It, Gen, Introspection, history of echo in a handprint, i have a lot of echo feels, making up the end because i can, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Echo and his handprint through the years.





	Handprint

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post something for 6/6, this was the best I could do. This has been sitting in my WIPs for awhile, I hope I did the idea justice.
> 
> Shout out to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and [Stacey](http://shadow-spires.tumblr.com/) for their encouragement.

Echo looked down at the handprint Captain Rex left on his chest, made of blood, and dirt and whatever else was on this godsforsaken rock. He looked down and felt marked. He was marked and he wasn’t sure why, but it felt like an honor. He lived, even when he shouldn’t have. He needed to prove himself worthy of that mark. 

When Echo received his 501st armor, he copied that handprint over as precisely as he could. Marking himself this time. Marking him as a clone of the GAR, as a member of the 501st, as a brother in arms, as someone who has seen battle and survived. Echo wore his mark proudly. 

The handprint didn’t fit as well on his ARC armor. The angles were just wrong, but Echo painted it on there anyway. It was as much a part of him as his name. He was still proud to fight and protect his brothers and innocent civilians, but he was starting to question the length and breadth of this war, and his place in it. His musings were rendered moot when he was caught in the explosion on the Citadel. He was saddened at the thought of the handprint burning away as the explosion enveloped him.

\-------

Echo wasn’t sure why he had still wanted the handprint there. Ever since he was found, that mark felt more like a curse than an honor, reminding him of all he lost,  _ who _ he lost. He couldn’t remember what it was supposed to look like anymore, his memory gaining too many holes while plugged into the TechnoUnion. But it was the best he could do. He was still a clone in the GAR, even if he was short a few parts. 

\------  
  
Echo held up his work, just having finished putting the final touches on the stitching that formed his handprint on the breast of his shirt. It felt  _ right _ again, marking himself of who and what he still was. He had been lost for awhile after Order 66 had gone out. Whatever the TechnoUnion had done to him, fried his chip, and allowed him to escape. He had been trapped planetside, with an all too familiar face, but he was away from the Empire. He was found, and brought into the fold, and allowed to find himself again. He was part of the rebellion, he was fighting to free his brothers, even if they couldn’t remember who they were. He was Echo, a handprint, a clone.


End file.
